The Marriage Law
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus had no idea how he ended up as Thane to Jarl Sirius. He has even less idea why he's somehow due to marry the man. Omegaverse. Dedicated to Sophie!


Hogwarts Assignment 6 - Muggle Studies: Write a game!AU

Auction Challenge - AU: Farm

Couple Appreciation - Marriage Law

Pinata - Hurt/Comfort

The Breakfast Club - Character: Princess

Gobstones - Rags to Riches, Accuracy: (Trait): kind, Power: (object) wedding ring, Technique: (word) Shiver

Writing Club - Character Appreciation - Word: Successful

Disney - Write fluffy fluff

Amber's Attic - The hardest thing about having nothing is having nothing to give

Days of the Month - Only queer characters or pairings

Liza's Loves - Farm and Medieval

Count Your Buttons - Game!AU, "I think so."

Lyric Alley "You know I get so attached"

Ami's AA - Character is gay

Lo's Lowdown - Write about someone who seems arrogant but is insecure

Bingo - 1: Problem

Easter Basket - Write about a gathering

Guess the name - Nibbles - Game!AU

* * *

 **The Marriage Law**

 **WolfStar**

 **Omegaverse**

 **For Sophie! :)**

* * *

Remus' legs were sore as he pushed the cart of fruit and vegetables up the steep ramp that led to Dragonsreach. After the recent attacks, the farms that usually provided the castles food had been damaged and other farms had been approached by the guards, asking for reserves to be sent up.

For Remus, this was a lifeline. He barely had any land and his very life depended on selling everything he grew. He could just about survive when he sold his crops and the castle's interest meant that he was getting paid slightly better. It wasn't a massive difference, but it made him hopeful that his life would turn around.

He had almost given up the farm to head home to his parents, but with the dragon attacks, he didn't feel safe in travelling… plus that would mean admitting that his heart had been broken and his lover had abandoned him and he wasn't ready to tell his parents about that yet.

He reached the formidable doors, his eyes widening at the daunting sight and the guards rushed to open the doors to let him through. Remus resisted rolling his eyes at that - he hated when people ran around after him because he was an Omega, but that was the way of the world and it was easier to bite his tongue. After all, he didn't want to anger the people who were there to protect him and other people.

He pushed the cart through the doors, his eyes falling on the steps. He hesitated for a moment knowing it wouldn't go up, before lifting down the first sack of food. He brought it up the stairs, his eyes briefly falling on a gathering up near the Jarl's throne. He turned his gaze away quickly.

He began to carry it across the hall, a guard gesturing to the door on the left that clearly led to the kitchens, when someone exclaimed very loudly, causing him to jump and drop the sack.

Remus hated drawing attention to himself, and he felt out of place in the room already, but the exclamation had come from the gathering. Perhaps he had intruded and they were upset? Perhaps…

"I have chosen my new Thane!" came the announcement, as the man strode over to Remus, dropped to his knees next to him and began gathering up the potatoes.

Remus wondered who the beautiful Alpha was who was willing to kneel on the floor to help a lowly farmer. He didn't question anything because it wasn't his place, he merely thanked the Alpha softly once the potatoes were collected and turned to bring the sack into the kitchen. A hand on his shoulder made him pause.

"This Omega will be my new Thane." The hand tightened slightly, stopping Remus from leaving. Instead he turned, curious, to find everyone looking at him.

"Him?" A blond man sneered in Remus' direction and Remus assumed he had missed something. "He's not worthy to be a Thane."

"I was told that I had to pick from everyone in the room," the Alpha insisted. "And this Omega was in the room at the same time, therefore my choice is valid."

"But he's just a farmer."

"Thane Farmer," the Alpha corrected, turning back to Remus. "Do you want to be Thane?"

"I… me? Thane?"

"See, he's overwhelmed with desire at this new title. Leave, all of you. I have much to discuss with my new Thane, and quarters to show him."

Men grumbled as they left, and finally it was the Alpha and the guards remaining. The stern look left the Alpha's face. "I'm Jarl Black, but I'd like you to call me Sirius. As Thane, you fight by my side and in return, you'll be paid a fair wage, you'll have power and command over my guards, you'll help deal in my affairs…"

"Affairs?" Remus asked.

"Not relationship affairs of course. Just other affairs like helping me pick armour and sending messages to the stable when we need horses and such. You'll be my most trusted companion."

"But I'm just a farmer."

"I was told about fate. The moment I was told that I had to pick someone in the room, my eyes fell on you. Was it fate that you were there?"

"No, it was because of the food shortage."

"And as Thane, you'll have luxurious lodgings right here in the castle. It'll be your home and you'll want for nothing."

"Sirius… Jarl," a man began, striding over as he pushed his glasses up on his face. "Are you sure about this?"

Sirius nodded his head. "I'm not open to discussing this with anyone else at this present time," he replied. "You get your own Thane, don't even dare try and steal mine."

James sighed. "Good luck," he muttered, glancing at Remus, before turning and walking away.

"Say yes," Sirius said, his voice taking on a begging tone.

"Y...yes?" Remus replied uncertainly.

"Splendid. I can see this partnership is going to be stunning. I'll give you leave to pack your belongings and I'll see you back here… for dinner. Your room won't be ready for three days unfortunately, but in three days you can bring your belongings here and the guards will assist you."

"Remus," he offered softly.

"Remus," Sirius echoed, a soft smile on his face. "I promise you that you'll be happy here and not regret your choice for one moment."

...oOo…

Remus couldn't help but blush as he caught the eye of the Jarl yet again. Sirius had been staring at him for the three days he had been there and Remus wasn't used to an Alpha watching him.

He had been training for the three days with the guards, learning how to fight and defend himself, and had sent a letter to his parents telling them that he was now working in the castle and to send any letters there, and on the third day, his stuff was collected by the castle steward, Frank, and brought to the castle.

After supper, Sirius stood from the table, his eyes on Remus.

"Sirius, we have important matters to discuss."

"Not now, me and Remus are going to take a walk," Sirius said firmly, glancing at Frank. "We'll be back shortly."

Frank nodded his head, turning back to his food, and Sirius offered his arm to Remus. Remus hesitated for a moment before taking it.

"I'll show you to your room… and to mine in case you want to defend me in the middle of the night." He smirked as they walked. "I must warn you that I sleep naked and tend to kick the covers away." He turned his head and winked at Remus.

Remus snorted. "Well that makes two of us," he joked, but Sirius didn't laugh. He froze on the spot and turned. Remus opened his mouth to apologise, but Sirius' gaze drifted down his body.

"Every night? Perhaps I shouldn't imagine how you'd look coming to protect me without dressing first, wielding a sword as I lay in my large, spacious bed."

Remus didn't know how to respond, he could only picture it in his mind. "Have you been claimed, Omega?" Sirius murmured.

"I…"

"Forgive me." Sirius stepped back quickly. "I shouldn't be… I should be able to behave myself. My apologies." He tore his gaze away from Remus and Remus shrugged slightly.

"It was my fault. I… I commented on it too."

Sirius grinned. "I noticed. You were almost flirting… though perhaps that was your shy way of actually flirting. You can flirt with my any time you wish, Remus. You have my undivided attention."

He turned and strode down the hall, Remus quickly following him, and they stopped at a large pair of doors. He pushed the doors open and gestured around the room. "My room," he said. He stepped out again and opened a door a few feet from his. A large room, though not quite as grand as the Jarl's own room was revealed and Remus gasped at the beauty. The room was the size of his entire cottage and it had beautiful furniture of excellent quality.

He watched as the Jarl strode through the room, stopping at a door on the next wall. Sirius opened it. "This door leads directly into my room, in case you ever need to join me… to ensure my safety of course, I mean… not… I mean, I didn't think…" he swallowed and looked flustered. "I feel like I'm giving you the wrong impression. Let me make things clear: I don't have affairs with my staff-members. I don't have flings, or one-night stands. I handle my ruts alone and don't 'help' others with their heats. Those are things that belong in a relationship, I believe. So…"

Remus grinned. "You don't need to explain yourself to me," he said softly. Though he shouldn't think it, there was something about Jarl Sirius' scent that was driving Remus insane. The images that filled his mind of rushing to Sirius' rescue as his Thane, only to find Sirius naked in bed, they grey eyes staring intently at him as Sirius ignored the cover that wasn't over him - or Sirius standing in the doorway between their rooms, asking Remus to follow him back to bed.

Remus shook the thoughts away. He was a farmer and Sirius was the Jarl. He couldn't have those thoughts about the man because an affair with the Jarl would only end badly. Though the time in between would be very, _very_ enjoyable. He hadn't felt like this since Benjy. No, the desire for the Jarl and the attraction to his scent was much more than it had ever been with Benjy.

"I had a lover before, but he never marked or claimed me," Remus continued softly, sadly. "He found another Omega and left. I've been alone since. Come, you have something important to discuss, according to Frank. Perhaps it's my job to manage your timekeeping too."

"Oh, you can have all of my time that you want to keep," Sirius murmured from behind him, following once Remus began leading the way back to the main hall.

...oOo…

Remus stood by Sirius' throne as the man dropped down into it. With a raised hand, he beckoned Frank over, and James sighed from his own chair.

In the three days, Remus had learned that James was in fact Jarl James from the next kingdom - the man who was as close as a brother to Jarl Sirius. Both Jarls were kind to him, but Sirius was the only one who looked at Remus as though he was picturing what Remus looked like underneath his clothes. James was more reserved, and nudged Sirius everytime the Jarl acted that way.

"We need to discuss your marriage arrangement," Frank said, pulling out a book and frowning at it. "It's to be your twenty-first birthday in three days, Sirius. You have to pick someone."

Sirius snorted. "All of the people you've brought before me are dull or our scents don't match."

Frank sighed. "Sirius, if you don't choose, I'll have to refer to the book to choose for you. You know that, right?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, though Remus noticed he sat up straighter, paying more attention to Frank. James seemed just as aware of the shift in Sirius' behaviour.

"Okay. Let me tell you the consequences," Frank said. He began to turn the pages in the book, frowning to himself and murmuring softly as he skimmed. "Aha! Found it!" He looked triumphantly up at the Jarl, before finding the passage. "If you are unable to find yourself someone to marry by your twenty-first birthday, The highest-ranked of the other secondary-genders in your castle will be chosen as your new… husband or wife." His gaze darted to Remus, as did James'.

"Who would that be?" Remus asked, curiously.

He caught the knowing smirk on Sirius' face before the expression changed into something that was clearly supposed to mimic surprise. He had no doubts that Sirius wasn't surprised in the slightest. It started to make so much sense now and he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"It's you," Sirius said, his voice portraying the surprise that he was pretending to feel. James' eyes narrowed and he looked unimpressed.

"Sirius, you're not fooling anyone," he muttered.

"That being said, there's an Omega from Riften, Lucius Malfoy whom you met the other day who has stuck around as he believes that with your powerful family names, you're a perfect match, and a beta from… Solitude. They'll all be here within the next three days. We'll have the wedding prepared for the day after your birthday so you'll need to make a choice. One of them, or your new Thane."

Sirius' eyes locked hopefully with Remus, and Remus could see the unasked question there - Sirius wanted to know if Remus accepted, but Remus couldn't find the words to answer him.

Three suitors were coming and it'd be obvious when they returned to the castle that one of those high-society suitors would be more fitting for Sirius. He'd forget about the mutual attraction in a second. No, it was best not to get his hopes up, so he lowered his eyes from Sirius' gaze.

"Do I have to?" Sirius asked.

"At least meet them. Then decide what you want to do and for heaven's sake, Sirius, _ask_ whoever it is you want to marry rather than just assuming."

...oOo…

Remus glared at the back of Lucius' head whilst the man bowed slightly to Sirius. This was the first time Sirius had sat up and paid attention, barely even glancing at the other pair.

Remus didn't like it one bit. He had hoped secretly that the three would bore Sirius and that Sirius would choose him, but Lucius appeared to be a threat.

He recognised the man as the one who had spoken against Remus becoming Thane, and Remus suspected that Lucius had read the book and found out about that rule and tried to use it to his own advantage.

For one whole day he had to watch as Sirius laughed at Lucius' stupid stories and paid Lucius attention, and by the end of the afternoon, he had had enough. Sirius hadn't looked at him once and it was stupid because Sirius wasn't his, but he was sure they had _something_ between them - something that made Sirius want to try and trick him into marriage. So he left the room, headed down the stairs and walked from the castle. There were guards there to protect Sirius, so he wasn't needed - nor was he that good at being a Thane just yet.

He walked down from the castle and into the town, quickly making his way to the outskirts, through the gates and back to the farm he knew. He didn't love it, but many times he had used farmwork to vent his frustrations and he knew no different way to do so.

And once he arrived back, he got hard at work, trying to stop himself thinking about who Sirius would be marrying in two days.

...oOo…

"Feel better?"

Remus spun around, his arm coming up to wipe at his forehead which was sweaty. Not the way he wanted the Jarl to see him.

"Much."

"Than your trip back here was successful," Sirius said, glancing around.

"How did you know... did Frank tell you I lived here?"

Sirius shook his head. "I have some confessions to make before you decide to move back here," he said quietly. Remus opened his mouth to point out that he wasn't planning to move back and that he just needed an escape from the castle, but before he could tell Sirius that, the Jarl had moved closer, pressing a finger to Remus' lips. "Please let me say this," he insisted.

Remus nodded slightly.

"This isn't the first time I'd seen you," Sirius admitted. "I was out walking only a month ago and I saw you, working the fields. I thought you were a Beta at first and I was ready to approach you, but couldn't find the right words. I watched, unable to tear my eyes away and then was too scared to return because I had no words to express myself. When the dragon attacked, I saw it as a chance - so I sent my guards to set up an arrangement with you. The plan started as merely a way to meet you - I could arrange to go into the kitchen when you arrived and talk to you. That day when you were coming, I went for a walk to think about what I should do - I saw you come inside of the gates and a plan… a stupid, thoughtless, selfish, brilliant plan came to me suddenly. I knew about the law of course, but seeing you arrive with your cart of food - knowing that this was my one chance to marry someone who wasn't of high blood - the Thane thing you see, was the loophole - allowing me to marry whoever I choose. So when you walked into Dragonsreach minutes after me, I couldn't help but declare you as my Thane. I didn't realise you were an Omega until I began to approach you and your scent overwhelmed me. I struggled to stay proper towards you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're beautiful," Sirius said. "On the outside - which I'll admit first caught my attention, but it's your inner beauty that shines and makes me want to do anything it takes to be with you - to have a future with you."

"But I have nothing. I'm poor, a farmer. The problem with having nothing is that I have nothing to give you."

"You have much to offer. You can offer kindness when those around me are showing none, compassion. You can help me from making terrible choices lest I turn out like my parents. You can give me your heart, as I've loved you from afar for a while now - you can give me your hand in marriage. You can give me your body when I give you mine. You can give me children - but only if you wish to have children. You can give me your life so I can grow old with you by my side. You can give me a reason to smile every moment of the day." He ticked the reasons off on his fingers, pausing as he considered more.

"And Lucius?" Remus whispered, his voice shaking.

"Lucius wants power and the title that comes with this marriage. You… you want something real. You want someone who will love you without question. Who will worship you. Who will be as much yours as you are theirs. You want to be equal to your chosen mate, you want real love that will remain after fifty, sixty, seventy years. This is what I offer you."

"Yes," Remus replied. "I'll marry you."

Sirius rushed over to Remus, closing the gap faster than Remus could blink. Hand quickly came up, cupping Remus' face and lips were on his, kissing him.

"You won't regret this," Sirius whispered, pulling away slightly.

"Do you really sleep naked?" Remus replied.

Sirius smirked. "Well, we'll be married in a couple of days. You'll find out soon enough." He hesitated for a moment. "Do you?"

Remus grinned. "We're getting married in a couple of days. You'll just have to wait to find out," he replied, causing Sirius to laugh.

"I look forward to it," he replied. "Come, let's go home."

"Only if you send the others away tonight," Remus said, trying not to sound overly demanding.

"Done!" Sirius agreed. "It's a shame. You know how I get attached to people."

"Not to other suitors," Remus muttered. "That might cause some problems."

Sirius laughed softly. "I only have eyes for you, I promise you that. James was very upset with me earlier. He said that it's unfair to try and trick you into marriage and that if I really was falling for you, I should tell you the truth. Also he told me off because I allowed you to leave."

"Why did you?" Remus asked. "I mean - I thought you were too busy to notice."

"I notice everything about you," Sirius insisted. "I thought you were just going for a walk. I didn't want to be an overbearing Alpha or appear controlling, so waited inside for you. I looked out a few times and when the sun began to set and it got cold and I felt a shiver coming on, I decided that would be a good time to find you. I was watching you work for a while before I spoke, you looked upset and I was unsure how to approach you about it."

He pushed his dark hair from his face, nervously glancing at Remus before offering his arm. Remus took it and the pair headed back to towards the city, the guards standing a short distance away. Remus wondered how he hadn't noticed them before, but it was getting dark and Sirius could be very distracting.

"I need to tell my parents," Remus said, freezing suddenly. "I… they'd be upset if—"

"The messenger was waiting for my signal," Sirius said. "He left the moment you agreed to marry me. He's on his way to visit your parents as we speak and has orders not to stop for anything until he arrives."

"Will he get there tonight?" Remus murmured.

"I think so," Sirius replied. "Or in the morning at least. Let's get home. It's cold out here and I'd much rather by the fire with you in my arms."

Remus smiled. "I'd like that."

...oOo…

Two days later and Remus stared at his hand as a plain gold band was slipped onto his ring-finger.

"Now you put my ring on," Sirius whispered, looking nervous as he waited, hand out.

Remus smiled, quickly readying the ring and pushing it onto Sirius' finger too. "I'm sorry," he whispered back. "I just couldn't believe that this is happening."

"Believe it," Sirius insisted. "Now we're together, I can give you anything you desire."

"The only thing I desire is you," Remus replied.

"That's why you can have as much of me as you want," Sirius replied with a lewd wink. The pair blushed when the officiator coughed loudly to get their attention, before returning to the ceremony, and Remus waited for those all important words.

"I now pronounce you Alpha and Omega."

* * *

 **3747 words**


End file.
